The Choice
by xIndieNikkix
Summary: After curing Dean of the Mark, Ellie has taken on a new challenge. Becoming a human hunter. But at this rate, she's not entirely sure she can handle it. Just as she is on the verge of giving up, an angel comes to her offering her a deal to get her grace back and rule heaven, or stay a human and be with Dean and her family... Will she choose power over love? (THE GUARDIAN SEQUEL)
1. Chapter 1

**HERE IT IS LOVES, BRAND SPANKIN NEW KICKS FOR YOU ALL3 Hope you enjoy! Gonna post Chap 2 THIS WEDNESDAY, some feels for after you watch the new supernatural!**

She has faced some pretty dark things in her lifetime. But she faced them without emotion and without the feeling. She was the most feared thing in heaven at one point, a weapon built for nothing but destruction alone. So how does she go from gods own personal nuke, a force to be reckoned with on your behalf, to standing in a built in gun range underneath a magical bunker trying to get a proper shot for about the 1200th time that week? Easy. She fell in love with the asshole who's been trying to teach her how to use the stupid gun.

" Ell, you're not even looking at the target." Dean said exasperated. He rubbed his temples again.

"Damn it yes I am!" She protested with a pout. Stupid fucking target. She's been aiming at that damn plus point for over an hour and already wasted 10 rounds. Dean sighed.

"Just leave it, we'll deal with it later. Let's take a break." He said. She frowned. No, she was going to shoot the fucking thing if it was the last goddamn thing she did.

" No not an option-" She said getting ready to aim again.

"Ellie, we've been at this all day. You're stressed out. You're not gonna get it." He begged.

" DEAN JUST LET ME DO IT OKAY?" She yelled turning to him, desperation written on her face. He clenched his jaw.

" Ellie, what's this about? You've been throwing fits all over the place this past week-"

" Whats this about? WHATS THIS ABOUT?!" She said angrily.

"YEAH ELLIE! WHATS THIS ABOUT? ITS LIKE YOUVE TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT ME EVERY 5 MINUTES!" He grabbed the gun from her and she stamped her foot. "What the hell is your problem lately?"

"MY PROBLEM. DEAN, IS THAT YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE GO OFF ON HUNTS EVERY OTHER DAMN DAY AND I'M STUCK IN THIS FUCKING PLACE BORED OUT OF MY GODDAMN MIND!" She grabbed the goggles off her face and threw them at the wall. Dean jumped at her outburst but his face fell.

" LISTEN I'M SORRY IT'S BOTHERING YOU THAT YOU HAVE TO STAY SAFE-"

"OH FUCK THAT DEAN. IT'S BEEN 5 MONTHS! I CAN DO THIS DAMN IT. NOW GIVE ME THE GUN BACK!" She roared, walking up into his face. He frowned.

"Ellie, I'm not taking you on a hunt if you can't even shoot a fucking gun-"

"EXACTLY SO I HAVE TO DO THIS DEAN! NOW GIVE ME THE DAMN THING BACK!" She was shaking with rage. Rage that had been set in her stomach for 5 long months. The first month of her being human was okay, she learned the basics like that she had to eat and sleep everyday and she had to remember it otherwise she'd get lightheaded and nauseous. Remembering to sleep was easy because as soon as Dean went to bed, he'd drag her with him. And laying in his arms was enough to relax her into a simple slumber. The urinating thing was kind of annoying but Cas said she'd get used to it.

But right now, right in this moment, she just wanted get out. 4 months in she started to feel it. She started to feel the odd downing mood of just wanting to lay in bed all day and not get out. She felt really lonely when the boys would take there hunting trips and Charlie would go off and do her cons and stuff. Sometimes she'd be alone for 2 weeks and sure dean would call or someone would call. But often she just layed in bed, curled around the blankets binge-watching whatever was on Netflix. It wasn't that she needed Dean to be with her 24/7. But she did need company. Everytime she tried to offer up her services she found herself useless. She went on one hunt with them that turned into her almost get her body sucked dry by a vampire. They used her as bait. Fucking bait. She used to be able to just stare at a vampire and they wanted to kill themselves. Now she was the damsel in distress? She was more than a little disgusted by it.

She wasn't sure what was causing her to feel so out of place around everyone. I mean they were her family after all. They loved her and cared for her. And hell even Crowley made his appearance a couple of times to check to see if his greatest 'asset' was still alive. But as everyone began to pack again for another hunt, she was feeling the abandonment. She figured it was her fault really, she was the one who encouraged Dean to start hunting again about a month after she got home. She saw the need in his eyes, and she wasn't going to stop something that he so clearly craved. But feeling this worthless was killing. And by killing she meant half physically as well. Her mood was completely deteriorated around everyone. She felt weak and fatigued every other hour. She put on her best fake smile but it only lasted so long. Because as soon as everyone left the bunker and she was alone, there were times she'd find herself tearing up and just staring blankly ahead of her, getting lost in thought.

Things like do they really need me? And what's my point of living anymore? And would they really care if I was gone? She knew those weren't normal thoughts. She knew something wasn't right. But then again, this was her first time as human. Maybe she those were normal things to contemplate.

" Ellie, just go relax. We'll pick It up in an a couple of hours." Dean said knocking her out of thought. She frowned at him and just walked upstairs. She promised to try and keep a smile on for the day, but it was failing miserably. So much for positivity. She bypassed Cas and Sam in the kitchen, not even bothering to acknowledge them and shot straight for her and Dean's room.

"She okay? What'd you do, dude?" Sam asked with a frown. Dean sighed and dropped the gun on the table, putting his head in his hands. "Hello earth to Dean."

"I just don't know what to do anymore." Dean said softly. Cas and Sam frowned.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked sitting across from him.

"Look at her, she's always angry or pissed about god knows what." He said looking up at them.

"Dean, she's adjusting to being a human." Cas said with a frown.

"Cas, you were a human once and you never were like that."

"Maybe it's 'cause you have her trapped here like a dog." Sam said handing Dean a beer. Dean narrowed his eyes at him.

"Excuse me?" He said, anger rising up in his throat.

" Dean, she hasn't left this bunker in like 4 months." Sam said rolling his eyes. " She's got cabin fever."

" I'm trying to protect her-"

"She was god's personal weapon at one point. She could literally flatten a continent with a snap of her finger and now she can't even leave the bunker. Do you even realize how traumatizing that is to her?" Sam said matter of factly. Dean frowned.

"Sam she almost died once, until she learns how to shoot a gun there ain't no way in hell I'm taking her on a hunt."

"Then expect her to be like that Dean. It was her first hunt a human, she did pretty well after we grabbed her. She took out 3 vamps." Sam sipped his drink before shrugging.

"Sam, I can't lose her."

" Then have patience man, you have to remember how hard this is for her too." With that he got up and walked out of the kitchen leaving Cas and Dean sitting there in in there thoughts.

"You gonna yell at me too?" he snapped at Cas. Cas raised an eyebrow.

" No, but Sam is right." Cas responded with a heavy sigh. " trust me Dean, this is just as hard for her as well."

"She can fight, Cas, but sometimes that's not enough y'know?" He frowned at his friend, who gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I understand, Dean. Just keep trying. You taught me how to hunt. You can definitely teach her." Cas said standing up and walking out.

Xxxx

Ellie sat in the library, flipping through some pages of a book on ghouls but not really paying attention. She couldn't bring herself to. Those thoughts were creeping into her mind again, and they were getting harder to block out.

"Hey what are you up to?" Dean said walking in and sitting on the table next to her. She looked down sadly. "Seriously the silent treatment what are we 12?" He said with a snort. That earned him a bit of a smile. She sighed and closed the book tossing it on the table. " Ghouls huh? Sammy rope you into doing his work?"

"At least it's something to do." She mumbled and dean immediately frowned at her.

"Ellie, what's up? Are you okay?" He stared at her under his long lashes.

"Yeah, Dean, just stir crazy." She said looking away.

"Hey look at me," He got off the table and put his finger under her chin making her look him in the eyes. She had to hold back tears because she just wanted to cry. Cry for days. She didn't even know why but she did. But staring at this man, this man that loves her so much... she couldn't bring herself to upset him. So she held them back with every fiber of her being. He put his hand on her cheek and she gave him a small smile. "Baby you're gonna be fine. You're gonna learn to shoot a gun and whip a knife around like a fuckin ninja." She laughed a little.

"Yeah, hows that gonna happen?" She said saddly.

" You're talking to a pretty damn good teacher that's how." He gave her a half smile before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. A familiar feeling of butterflies flew around her stomach and for the first time in awhile she smiled genuinely. " Hey what're those?" Dean said nodding towards a pile of records on the table.

"Oh uhm, I asked Charlie to get some new records- What are you doing?" Ellie asked curiously. Dean grabbed one of them and smiled to himself, flipping it over.

" You're a smokey robinson fan? Seriously?" He said sliding it out of the casing.

" I'm sorry does that offend you? Not everyone who was talented had a mullet and tight pants." She said snorting as he laughed. He placed the record on the player and put the needle down. Soon the song 'Ooo baby, baby' Started to play.

" God I love this song," He says quietly before smiling and turning to Ellie, " And if you tell Sam, I'll kill you. I know where you sleep." Ellie laughed and walked over to him.

"It's okay, your secret is safe with me. Besides, this is my favorite song by him so I can't even tease you in the slightest." She said as dean smirked at her. Slowly he wrapped his arm around her waist and slipped his left hand in hers. She looked at him oddly before he started to sway his hips back and forth.

"Seriously?" She said trying to hold back a laugh but he shushed her.

" Shush, Don't ruin the moment." He said pulling her closely and grinning down at her. She giggled and leaned up, kissing him gently. "You remember our first kiss?"

"Yeah, Crowley ruined it." She said rolling her eyes.

"Crowley ruins everything. Bastard." He muttered. "It was a pretty damn good kiss though."

"Oh really? I suppose I've learned a bit more since than." She said with a devilish grin. He leaned his forehead against hers.

" Oh you have, trust me. Your almost as evil as me now." He continued to sway them back and forth. It was relaxing and calming. Ellie felt something spark in her, it was a good warm feeling rising up from her chest.

" I learned from the best."

"It's kinda bad that I taught you to use sex as a weapon," He rested his head on her shoulder and she leaned against him, snaking her arms around his neck. He lowered both of his arms around her lower back, his nose burying in her shoulder.

"Yeah well, now I get what I want easily. Doesn't help you're a pushover for me." He chuckled and poked his fingers at her sides. She jumped and laughed.

" Yeah you're definitely my weak spot." He said as she felt his body tense around her. When the song ended she felt him pause. " I just wish I knew a way I could help you." She stopped and he looked up, once again leaning his forehead on hers. She ran a hand over his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Dean, it's okay. I'm fine." She heard him sigh and close his eyes. " I promise." He loved her so much. She had to be okay. For him. For Dean.

Xx

That night Ellie waited until she heard Dean's soft snores before slowly slipping out from under his arms. He looked so peaceful when he slept now, like just her being there erased his nightmares completely. She smiled at him before slipping on one of his t-shirts and flannel pants, and slowly sneaking out of the room. She walked through the kitchen and towards the basement stairs, praying no one was awake. When she reached the shooting range she closed the door and turned on the radio, because even though the room was sound proof as all hell, she'd rather not take a risk.

She grabbed the plastic glasses from the wall and picked up one of the guns from the case and loaded it. She remembered everything Dean had taught her, load it and lock it until she was ready to use it. She sang along to Hozier as she took of the safety and cocked the gun back. Dean's words echoed in her mind, elbow up aim for the kill shot. She let off a couple of rounds, smiling when she got one shot on the target.

"Nice shot." She jumped and almost dropped the gun, narrowing her eyes at Meg.

"Seriously? Make some fucking noise when you come walk in a room." She mumbled setting her gun on safety and putting it on the table. Meg snorted.

" I would but you wouldn't hear it with this crap you're blasting." Meg said lowering the radio.

"Is there something you need?"

"Yeah I came to see if you were in a less bitchier mood then this morning, but clearly not." Ellie shot her a glare, and meg raised her eyebrows. " You okay? You're sassier than usual." Ellie sighed.

"Yeah I'm fine," She said grabbing the gun again and loading it up. She cocked it back and took two shots, both straight in bullseye.

" I thought you said you sucked," Meg said surprised.

" I suck when Dean's watching, for some reason when he's not around I can shoot through every fucking plus sign on this thing." she said taking 2 more shots.

"Maybe you should just hunt on your own." Meg said watching the bullets fly. Ellie paused and looked over at her with a sly smile.

"You know what, maybe I should." She said putting the gun down. Meg shrugged and crossed her arms.

" Yeah I mean, you were a pretty badass angel. You can be a pretty bad ass hunter too." Meg egged her on. Ellie thought about it for a second, Meg's right she definitely can be. She knew hand to hand combat and when dean wasn't hovering over her in the shooting range, she easily got solid shots. But it wasn't right. Her and dean, they were a team or at least she thought of them as one sometimes.

"Listen Ell, I'm not trying to tell you to go out there and get your ass handed to you," Meg said with sigh. " But I think you'd be pretty good even without your wings." She gave meg a half smile.

" Yeah, now if I could only find the energy to do it." Ellie said quietly. Meg's eyes narrowed at her.

"What do you mean?" Ellie sighed leaning against the table, she rubbed at her face.

"Don't worry about it." She said looking up at her friend. Meg looked her over once more before nodding and walking towards the door.

"Go get some sleep, you look like shit." Meg said over her shoulder. Ellie laughed lightly. She wasn't exactly wrong. Ellie looked over at the target. 6 perfect shots. She could hunt if she wanted to. Hell she did want to but Dean would never let her. Sighing she packed up the gun and headed back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**My beautiful loves, how are you today? :) I know i said id have it up earlier today but Zumba got in the way haha ;D ANYWAYYY heres a lovely little chapter. I apologize in advance because ive been soaking you guys in fluff and well... Fluff doesn't exist in this chapter. In fact, just get your comfort food ready because we may not have fluff for awhile. A couple of you guys noticed that Ellie is developing slight depression, AND YES YOU ARE 100% correct! Not sure if you guys remember, but when cas first became human, he was very alone and slightly depressed. And he'd only been a human for a couple of months. However, Ellie has been human for 5 months now and not having such a big part of her anymore is causing that. Its like she's still in shock. No one seems to really be noticing even Ellie herself is confused because hey, this is her first rodeo as a mortal. She doesn't really get it. (Poor baby :c) So definitely keep that in mind!**

 **ALSO TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains a very brief mention of a character (not main) being molested. I didn't put details, it just has to do with a case. SO BE WARNED3**

 **Love you all so much and your reviews and your follows and faves always make me smiley as fuck ;D PLEASE ENJOY THE UNRAVELING OF THIS SHIT SHOW Dx haah**

"Are you sure about this? Dean's gonna flip the frick out." Charlie mumbled handing her a duffle bag. Ellie rolled her eyes again for what had to be the 10th time that night.

"Charlie, it's a salt and burn. I'll be fine. Besides, I've done this before. It's not like I don't know the drill." Charlie groaned as Ellie tossed the bag in the back of one of the spare cars in the garage.

"Yes but you also had Dean or Sam or Cas to back you up. You're going to be like totally alone, and Dean-"

"Ugh," Ellie growled, " enough about Dean, I'm over 10 million years old I think I can handle my way too over protective boyfriend. Besides a salt and burn is like a day's work plus, I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"And what do you suppose I tell him when he hunts my ass down and interrogates the crap out of me?" Charlie said bucking her hips.

"Nothing that's the best part," Meg said walking up behind her.

"Oh what you're going to?" Charlie said her eyes widening.

"Me? Hell no. But she needs this. Right?" Meg said throwing a wink at Ellie before handing her a couple of salt guns.

"Are you kidding me? You're going to get yourself killed, or worse-"

" What's worse than dying?" Ellie said cocking her head and crossing her arms.

" Dean." Charlie responded matter of factly. " Listen I'm all for girl power, seriously I am, but its my job as your friend to tell you you're being a dumbass-"

"And it's my job to encourage your radical behaviour because that's the kinda thoughts that make you feel alive again. Even if you fuck up." Meg responded.

"Ellie, these are people's lives on the line. This isn't some video game you get a do-over with." Charlie's voice softened. Ellie paused and inhaled deeply.

" I know that. I know that because I used to be able to snap my fingers and everything would be okay. I used to not even have to lift a wing to help someone who needed me. And now..." She trailed off, tears rimming her eyes." Now I can't even get out of bed in the morning without wanting to crawl back in it and sleep for days." Charlie frowned. " I can't save people like I used to. I have to watch people get hurt and as much as I try to press my fingers to their forehead nothing fucking works." Ellie sighed. "You don't get it Charlie, when you had the power like I did.. having it taken from you so fast.. it's like having PTSD."

"But Ellie, that's just it. You're not an angel anymore, if you get hurt. That's it."

" If Dean and Sam can do it, and Cas could do it, then I sure as hell can."

"Stop trying to prove yourself to everyone. It's going to just get you killed."Charlie looked down as Ellie wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. Ellie had become accustomed to hugs. Attention seemed more comforting as a human. Touching someone else brought her back to reality. Charlie gave her squeezed and they pulled apart.

" Do you believe in me?" Ellie asked after a moment. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Well duh, I would've pick pocketed your keys way earlier if I didn't but all im saying is can you make it back here in one piece?" Charlie said raising her eyebrows. " If not for Dean, for me? Because he's scary when he's pissed." Ellie laughed.

"Deal."

" Good luck, call me if you need anything." Charlie offered as she got in the car.

"Look at our little girl all grown up." Meg said with a wicked grin.

"Yeah let's just hope this doesn't backfire." Charlie said watching Ellie pull out of the garage.

Xxxxx

Ellie was already 12 hours into this hunt and she came up with shit. She slammed the book closed and rubbed at her eyes. A vengeful spirit of a child? That's not a mood lifter in the slightest. Poor Annabelle Richardson. A 12 year old girl murdered by someone in her family 10 years ago. The girl's father was found sliced up into pieces and left in the bathtub 2 days ago. And of course Annabelle was cremated so no bones to set ablaze. Ellie was pretty sure it was the father that killed the kid though, considering there were rumors that he'd molested her a couple of times. If that was the case, ellie had half a mind to let the girl go about killing everyone. She didn't blame her. Sighing she stood up and stripped her clothes tossing them on the floor. Hot shower, that was the answer to a clear mind.

After Ellie hopped out she smiled, feeling completely reinvented. Her thoughts were clear and set and she was ready to try the case once more. She wrapped the towel around her and flipped on the tv when suddenly her phone started blaring Dean's ringtone. Fuck she thought. She could answer, but then again she didn't have to. Although she knew dean would immediately go into fight or flight mode and call several more times before turning on her gps on the cell and tracking her down and busting her. Nope, answering would be best.

"Hello?" She asked hitting the answer button.

" Thanks for saying goodbye." He sounded disappointed and she frowned feeling the guilt.

"Yeah sorry babe, I just.. needed a little vacation from that place." She said sadly. It wasn't a total lie. She did need to get the fuck out of the bunker.

" Then why didn't you say so? We could've taken a road trip together.." He said trying to sound sighed to herself, because I'm lying to you so I could prove that I'm valuable enough to go hunting with you sam and cas, but instead she went with the basic. " Unless... you needed a break from me." Her heart shuddered in her chest and she put her head In her hand.

" Dean no. That's not even close to it. It's just.. I just needed a minute to catch my breath. Ill be back tomorrow morning." She said trying to reassure him.

" You sure? Is it because of the fight-"

"God Dean, no. I could never stay mad at you no matter how much I want rip your friggen eyes out sometimes." She heard him chuckle. " I don't know I can't explain it. I just needed a little less bunker and a little fresh air. You know? You and Sam and cas and everybody... you guys go out and do things I just.. I just needed to do something for me." She said softly picking at her nails nervously.

" Yeah I get that. You know me and Sam were talking way back, about the first thing I'd do when the mark was off me... you know what I told him? A vacation. Like a real one, with a beach and hotel room and fruity drinks and shit..." He trailed off.

" I'd like to see you do that. I think you need time off." And she did. She'd love to see him go to the beach and have a beer. Blast his rock music and cook bbq. He needed it. After everything he needed it more than she did. Suddenly a pang of guilt slipped through her. What was she doing? She just left him there without even saying goodbye, and now she's lying through her teeth about something that could possibly get her killed.

" Well I'd like some time off with you actually... But since you decided to vacay early-"

"Trust me this will not be my only need to have a vacation. I'm not even at a beach. I'm in a little town. It's kinda nice. Cute shops and things."

" oh yeah? Figures you'd choose something lame like that." She laughed.

"Screw you, its calming." He snorted.

" Only you and Sam would choose to chill in a backwoods town for fun." Ellie's eyes scrunched up.

" Wh-what do you mean?"

" Sam decided to grab a small case bout 45 minutes from here, some salt and burn crap-" Ellie's widened.

"Oh fuck." She said outloud before thinking.

"Huh? You okay?" Dean asked hurriedly.

"What? Oh yeah no I'm good I just.. uh left something in the car. I'll call you later baby,"

"Uh alright? bye Ell." She hit end and grabbed her clothes, pulling them on. That's when she heard a knock slamming against her door. She cursed, whipping her wet hair out of her face as she walked over and slowly opened it.

"Well I can't exactly say I'm surprised." Sam said wearing his best bitch face.

"S-sam? What-Oh my god why are you-" he held up a hand to shut her up.

" Save it, charlie sang like a canary." Ellie cursed again and sighed.

"So what, are you gonna tell Dean? Drag my ass back there without even giving me a chance?" She said crossing her arms, ready for a fight. I mean he was practically 7 ft tall but she could maybe take him… maybe." Cause I refuse to go back until I show all of you I'm not some helpless child."

" No." Sam said walking past her. She looked at him oddly.

"What the fuck do you mean no?"

"I mean no, I'm not dragging you anywhere. You're an adult. You made your own choice. I just stopped in to see if I could help. I mean we are working the same case." He said walking over and scanning through some of her papers on the table. He made a face before nodding silently a couple of times. " Wow, this actually isn't half bad."

" Thanks. I think..." She said shutting the door and walking towards him.

" So basically we just need to find what she's linked too." He said sinking into one of the chairs and grabbing the folder. " Id say a piece of jewelry, something that meant a lot to her and her family that they wouldn't just toss out." Ellie paused.

"Wait-" She grabbed a couple of the family photo's she snagged out of the house and examined them closely. Her eyes landed on a silver locket. " This, her mother's wearing it in this picture and in this one Annabelle's wearing it." She pointed out.

" Yeah that looks to valuable to bury someone with… and this is a recent picture of the mom. So it must be in the house." Sam said scanning over the file once more. He looked up at her and smiled. "Okay ready for your first salt and burn?" Ellie watched him closely for a minute before becoming defensive again.

" What you're not gonna tell me to stay in the room?" She said raising an eyebrow. He snorted.

" And risk having you hand me my ass while I have a perfectly good verbal abuse waiting for me from my brother at home? Not a chance, not that hard to burn an object anyway." he said standing up and grabbing his coat.

" Well it might be... she's kind of a vengeful spirit." Ellie said as Sam's face fell.

"God you really know how to push my brothers buttons huh," He thought for a moment. " Okay just grab a gun and some salt bullets, meet me at the car." She nodded and followed him out.

Xxx

Well she wish she could say she walked away unscathed but that would have been too perfect. No instead she was flung at a wall and busted up her face on broken glass, she was pretty sure Sam had a small concussion and her ankle was most likely sprained. When they said vengeful spirit, they were not fucking kidding.

After her and Sam arrived at the house, they found the girl's mother being dragged through the hall by none other than Annabelle herself. Ellie quickly shot at her several times before the girl disappeared. Sam helped up Mrs. Richardson and stuck her in a salt circle before he was flung into the brick fireplace behind him. He groaned in pain and Ellie felt her anger flare up. She hurriedly asked Mrs. Richardson where the locket was only to be thrown into the wall opposite her, slamming into 10 picture frames and a huge glass vase. Awesome, she could feel the blood running down her cheeks and face. She quickly stood up and felt her vision blur before heading for the box in the hallway where Mrs. Richardson had said she kept it in.

There was a scream and Ellie shot at Anna once more, missing completely as she was tossed into the stairs, her foot catching on the bar and twisting her ankle. She winced, but she felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins, Sam was just barely conscious and she knew it was her last shot. She slid into the hallway, knocking the box off the table and to the floor. The locket slid further out of reach. She army crawled her way towards it, as the house began to shake under them. Things fell of shelves and Ellie heard several crashes from the kitchen and windows shattering. She grabbed her lighter and a vile of lighter fluid and tossed it on the locket. It set fire instantly and annabelle screamed out becoming engulfed in flames. She could hear the mother crying in the living room. And just like that it was over. She breathed a sigh of relief only to hiss at how sour her back was.

"S-sam?" She cried out.

"Y-Yeah I'm good!" He yelled from the other room.

"Thank god." She said softly closing her eyes trying to catch her breath.

It was only a 45 minute ride back to the bunker and as much as Ellie insisted she drive her and Sam back in baby and just come back for the car she took, Sam hushed her several times and told her to follow him. They managed to grab all there stuff from the motel rooms and start the journey home. All the while, Ellie contemplated just exactly she was about to walk into.

Xxxx

Sam helped her into the bunker, an arm around her small waist as she half limped inside. No one seemed to be awake so Sam helped her into the kitchen grabbing some supplies from the first aid kit. She knew there was blood on her shirt and it was still slightly leaking from her head and cheek cuts. He smiled at her and began to dab at them with rubbing alcohol. She winced at the burn.

"Sorry." He whispered, she just gave him a smile.

"I'm sorry about your... head." She said softly. "Never would've happened if I'd just-"

"Don't even start." He said giving her a stern look. " We worked a case together. And hunts always come with bumps and bruises." She sighed and nodded. "Besides, I've had way worse and Cas can fix it." He gave her a half smile.

" Thanks by the way. For not telling Dean." He nodded and stopped cleaning her wound.

" You did really good, Ellie. Remember that okay? He can bitch all he wants, but you saved that woman and me." She locked eyes with him and she could feel the fondness behind his words.

"Okay." She said before giving him a meaningful smile.

" What the hell..." fuck. Dean stood in the doorway along with Charlie and Meg and Cas. He ran over and pushed sam out of the way, eyeing Ellie as if someone had gutted her on the table.

"What the fuck happened?" He asked angrily. Sam rolled his eyes.

" She's fine, Dean, relax-" Sam began.

" Relax my ass, she's half bled out-" Dean roared at his brother who rolled his eyes and grabbed some bandages.

" You look like you had a nice time." Meg said with a smile. " Did you fry the little bitch?"

" Of course." Ellie said grinning. Meg nodded.

" Nice one."

" I'm sorry what exactly is fucking happening right now? I thought you said you were taking a day to yourself- not running headfirst into danger with my traitor of a brother-" Dean snapped. Sam rolled his eyes.

" Pop a midol Dean-o, didn't you hear your brother? Your girl did good." Meg said slyly.

" You lied to me." he turned back to her, hurt written across his eyes. Ellie frowned.

"Yeah I did. But Sam didn't know-" Ellie said taking the ice pack from Sam and placing it on her forehead.

" Why the hell should I believe you?!" Dean backed up slightly his eyes darting between his brother and his girlfriend.

"Because Charlie told him, he came to take me back ho-"

" Ellie please, Dean I went to help her. Which is something you should have been doing." Sam said putting a pack of ice to the back of his head.

" I HAVE BEEN HELPING YOU ELLIE!" he screamed, making her jump. There was his famous temper. "THAT'S ALL I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO DAMN IT!" She looked down the feeling of emptiness and guilt creeping in. Even with this small victory, she hated herself. All the happiness and success that was just coursing through her faded when she saw the look of betrayal dean's face.

"You're right. But I just.."

"JUST WHAT ELLIE? YOU THINK YOU NEEDED TO PROVE SOMETHING?" He said slamming his fist on the table. She couldn't bare to meet his gaze.

" WILL YOU RELAX, DEAN? SHE'S A GROWN WOMAN SHE CAN-" Sam defended.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T GET TO SAY SHIT SAM! YOU KNEW HOW I FELT, AND YOU TURNED TAIL ON ME ANYWAY!" Sam gaped at his brother.

" I CAN HUNT ON MY OWN DEAN! I WAS A FUCKING ARCHANGEL AT ONE POINT DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THAT?" Sam should not have to take the fall. This was between her and Dean. He turned to her in shock, not expecting her to go off like that.

"YEAH I DO! AND THEN YOU STUPIDLY GAVE IT UP FOR ME!" He yelled back at her. Cas went to intercept, but Sam held him back shaking his head.

"Let them hash it out, Cas," He looked up at sam like he had 3 heads before sighing and backing up.

" OH REALLY? I WAS STUPID? I STUPIDLY SAVED YOUR LIFE THEN?"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO, ELLIE, I ASKED YOU TO LEAVE IT THE FUCK ALONE."

"OH YEAH DEAN, LET ME LEAVE YOU TO TURN INTO A FUCKING MONSTER WHILE I WATCH YOU DESTROY THE WORLD. WHILE I WATCH YOU LOSE SLEEP EVERY NIGHT AND SLOWLY DETERIORATE INTO NOTHING. WHAT A GREAT THING TO ASK SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU TO DO!" Dean snorted sarcastically.

"OH PLEASE ELLIE, YOU JUST HAVE TO ALWAYS PROVE YOURSELF ONE WAY OR ANOTHER NO MATTER WHAT THE CONSEQUENCES ARE-"

" THAT'S NOT TRUE, PEOPLE USED TO FEAR ME! I DIDN'T HAVE SHIT TO PROVE-"

"WHAT DID YOU WANT TO PROVE TO ME ELLIE? WHAT THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT AN ANGEL ANYMORE YOU CAN STILL BE INDESTRUCTABLE? BECAUSE INCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE FROM YOUR BLOODIED UP FACE AND HEAD THAT'S NOT EXACTLY FUCKING TRUE ANYMORE!" Ellie through the ice pack at him and he dodged it, walking right into her face. She stood her ground. There was no way they could avoid the rest of this fight. It had been long overdue.

"NEWS FLASH ASSHOLE, DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT? YOU DON'T THINK I REALIZE THAT I'M NOT IMMORTAL ANYMORE? I MAY NOT HAVE MY WINGS BUT I'M NOT A FUCKING CHILD DEAN! YOU CAN'T HAVE ME LOCKED AWAY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE-"

" OH REALLY? SO PULLING THIS FUCKING STUNT BY LYING TO ME AND ALMOST GETTING YOURSELF KILLED ISN'T THE LEAST BIT CHILDISH? WE TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING ELLIE! SINCE FUCKING WHEN DO WE HIDE SHIT FROM EACH OTHER?!" they were in each almost nose to nose.

"Since you forgot how to trust me." She said dangerously low. He froze.

" I DO TRUST YOU." He screamed in frustration.

"Then why the hell won't you take me with you on hunts?" She gritted her teeth, they needed this fight. HArboring the feelings they had since that day she gave up her grace were sitting in there stomachs for 5 long months.

" BECAUSE I CAN'T FUCKING LOSE YOU AGAIN DAMN IT!" His face softened for a moment and he gulped, casting his eyes downward.

" Dean, what the hell do you-"

"Watching you in the hospital bed after the spell... I just sat there thinking that... If you died..." He choked on his words. He forced himself to keep his composure. " If you died, I wouldn't be able to handle it." Everyone stayed silent.

" Dean-"

"No, lemme just... I'm not good with feelings Ell. I'm not... I don't know how to tell someone that I can't live without them… and living without you would probably kill me."

" Dean, I know what I was doing. You don't have to worry-" But he just backed up and ran his hands over his face in frustration.

"Don't fucking say that I don't have to worry Ell," He rolled his eyes. " I'm always gonna worry about you! THAT'S WHAT YOU DO WHEN YOU CARE ABOUT SOMEONE YOU WORRY ABOUT THEM!" She stayed quiet as he vented. He walked over and placed his hands on her cheeks, running a finger over her cut gently. " Y-you're not immortal anymore. I used to worry about you when you were an angel but now? Now I'm scared shitless."

" Then bring me on hunts. Let me show you that I can handle myself-"

"Damn it I said no. It's not happening again." He said letting her go. He shot a glare at his brother and headed for his bedroom. Ellie stood there emotionless. She should be angry but she wasn't. She should be upset but she wasn't. She should have been happy about her hunt victory, but instead she immediately felt like she did a day ago. She just wanted to crawl under the covers, and never leave the bed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO MY LOVES! Its been awhile! Heres chapter 3 :D ENJOY**

Ellie walked into her and Dean's room after Sam finished bandaging her up. She didn't even have the heart to lay next to dean at this point. She was way passed pissed off and straight to seething anger. He can't keep her trapped like a fucking dog. That's not how it worked. Dean was sitting on the bed, typing away on Sam's laptop. He looked up when she entered and watched her grab her pajama shorts and t-shirt and walked into the bathroom in silence.

"You still pissed?" He called out. She peered out and slammed the door shut in his face. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Ellie turned on the shower and jumped in. She hissed as the scorching hot water covered his skin. But damn, it felt good. The dried blood turned the water a murky brown and red. All the aches and pains she was feeling slowly soothed in the heat. When she was done, she got out and dressed. She looked in the mirror and frowned. As mad as she was at Dean, she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in his arms. But she had to prove that she was serious about ther fight. She wasn't a child. She was over a million years old for fuck's sake. Sighing, she walked out and walked past Dean's questioning look. She grabbed a blanket and headed towards her old room.

When she reached it, she walked in and tossed the blanket on the bed and crawled under the sheets. She grabbed her phone and turned on one of her favorite songs, and closed her eyes, praying for sleep.

Sometime during the night, she had finally fallen into a restless sleep. Until she was awoken by her door opening slightly and someone slipping into the darkness. She heard their feet slowly pad over to the bed and the mattress sunk under their weight. Dean's arm wrapped around her waist. She knew she should've probably kicked his ass to the floor, but she couldn't bring herself to. She melted in his arms. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck. And there was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"I had a nightmare..." He whispered. She frowned. He hadn't had one in five months. "Can I stay?" His voice was small and feeble and she couldn't bring herself to toss him out. Sighing, she turned over and faced him. He looked upset, pale and shaky. His eyes were dim and frightened. She placed a hand on his flushed clamy cheek.

"I wish this still worked," she whispered back to him. He placed a hand on hers. "I wish I could take them away like I used to. Just by touching you."

"But it does work. Just having you close," he said softly, giving her hand a squeeze. He was silent for a moment. "I'm surprised you said yes to letting me stay." He let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah well.. I guess you're my weak spot," she said, trying to hold back her tears. She hadn't realized it before but he was. SHe meant enough that she'd been willing to stay in the bunker for months without leaving just to keep him happy. He sighed.

"That's a problem," he replied. She nodded.

"Yeah, Dean. It is." Her voice was shaky. He pulled his arms tightly around her and she buried her face into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and played with her hair gently.

Xxx

Ellie woke the next morning with Dean's arm still draped around her waist. It was these kinds of mornings, she didn't mind sleeping in. Besides, her day would be filled organizing the out of place books in the storage rooms and probably cleaning up. She went to move, but Dean tightened his grip and she smiled.

"Do you mind?" She asked quietly with a smirk. He just groaned and pulled her closer, burying his face in her neck, his stubble tickling her a bit. "This is very comfortable, but I do have to pee." He snorted and let go and she ran to the bathroom. When she came back, Dean was still lost under the blankets. She could hear his soft and steady breathing. She shouldn't be this forgiving. She needed to learn to let a fight simmer out. But even as they threw words at each other like knives, his eyes were filled with fierce love and protection. And that's just how Dean was. Over protective and stubborn as hell. Sighing, she walked back over and slid back under the covers, savoring the warmth. She felt Dean pull her close and smiled as he pressed her against his chest.

"Mm…warm," he mumbled under his breath. She rolled her eyes. " Would be warmer if you got out these clothes." She could hear the smirk in his voice. She snorted.

"No, you're being punished." She said devilishy. That woke him up. He sat up on his elbow and stared down at her.

"You.. you're denying me sex as a punishment?" He said in disbelief. "That's just... that's just damn cruel, El," he said, pouting.

"Next time don't be an asshole." She raised an eyebrow.

He sank back down and licked his lips before getting a smug look on his face. She felt him wrap his arms around her once more and he pressed against her backside. She swallowed heavily as he grinded his current morning wood against her. "Seriously?" She groaned. Being a human was one thing, but all the fucking hormones and needs that came along with it were obnoxious sometimes. At least as an angel she could control them. He was playing unfair. He snickered behind her. "You're such a dick," she said into the pillow. He laughed and ran his hand down her waist and then across her bare leg. Fuck. The urges were not leaving for shit. She felt his lips grazing against her neck. That asshole knew . It's like he had a fucking radar for it. And with one soft bite behind her ear she growled and flipped over on top of him, gripping his wrists above his head. He leered at her, biting his bottom lip.

"I figured you wouldn't last long," he said before she glared at him.

" I should punch you right now..." she said, narrowing her eyes at him threateningly.

"But..." He continued.

"But I'm more mature than that," she said, inhaling deeply before climbing off of him. He eyed her curiously before she jumped off the bed and winked at him. "I'm hungry," she said before walking towards the door.

"Oh, come on!" He said, sulking like a child. "I can't walk out like...This." He gestured towards his raised boxers. She laughed a bit before shrugging.

"Figure it out." She winked and headed towards the kitchen. She smiled to herself wickedly as she grabbed eggs out of the fridge and began breakfast.

Xxx

About an hour later, everyone rolled out of bed and joined her. She sipped at her coffee and flipped through the paper. Sam sat across from her, eating a bowl of cereal. Meg, Charlie, Cas, and Ami sat around them.

"Was he still mad?" Sam asked with a sad smile. Ellie shrugged.

"Not really. He thought I'd be more pissed at him," she said, flipping a page over.

"You know he means well..." Sam said, trying reason with her a bit. "He's Dean. Trust me, he'll get over his ego." Ellie snorted.

"Might be kinda hard to," she said, sipping at her coffee.

"How was the makeup sex?" Meg asked. Cas shifted uncomfortably next to her.

"I wouldn't know." Ellie said into her mug. With that Dean came walking into the kitchen, everyone tensed as he angrily threw open the fridge and grabbed the milk and a bowl from the cupboard. He grabbed a seat next to his brother and threw the bowl down forcefully and grabbed the cereal and started to pour. Ellie ignored him, finding it just a bit funny how immature he was being. Everyone was quiet as he began to eat.

"Someone's a little pissy this morning," Meg said, scowling at him.

"Eat me," he said with a grimace.

There was a heavy awkward silence as Dean swallowed spoonful after spoonful, his gaze cast downward. Sam glanced between him and Ellie and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, Dean looked up and glared Ellie down.

"I can't believe you did that to me," Dean shot at her, dropping his spoon dramatically. Ellie tilted her head in confusion.

"Did what?" Ellie asked.

"Don't play dumb, you know what!" She gave him a blank stare. Before he rolled his eyes. "You blue balled me!" Everyone's face fell as Sam choked on his cereal and Meg, Charlie, and Ami let out a shot of laughter. Cas paled significantly and rubbed at his temples.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Ellie said, staring at him dumbfounded.

"Do I look like I'm friggen kidding?"

"Oh come on guys, I'm eating," Sam said, wiping his face on his sleeve.

" I could seriously kill you right now, Dean, I can't believe you're being such a goddamn child." She said putting her mug down and staring at him in disbelief.

"I'm being a child?! I can't believe you're still mad about the fight last night! I figured you were over it, you didn't kick me out of bed!"

"Because you were having a nightmare, asshole, I was being nice," she growled.

"Oh look they're fighting again, must be a Monday," Meg said.

"Shut up, Meg!" Dean and Ellie both yelled at the same time. She held her hands up in defense.

"You could've at least indicated we were gonna just sleep together instead of teasing me," Dean continued.

"DEAN, HOW THE HELL DID I TEASE YOU!? YOU WERE GRINDING AGAINST ME-"

"YEAH WELL YOU GRINDING BACK DIDN'T EXACTLY HELP THE CAUSE-"

" GUYS- EATING!" Sam yelled over them and they both stopped and turned to him shooting him a death glare. He gulped and went back to his cereal without another comment.

"Shit, you guys sound worse then an old married couple," Ami said, sipping at her orange juice.

"Shut up, Ami!" They both said in unison before turning back to each other, continuing their stare down.

"I'm eating in my room," he said, grabbing the milk and cereal before Sam got a second bowl. He pouted and sighed pushing away his empty dish.

"GOOD, GO! YOU'RE JUST ANNOYING EVERYONE ANYWAY BY ACTING LIKE AN INFANT!" Ellie yelled after him. He stuck his head in the doorway and glowered at her.

"GOOD I WILL BECAUSE I DON'T NEED TO HAVE YOU AGGRAVATING ME WHILE I TRY AND EAT IN PEACE! YOU ALREADY RUINED EVERYONE'S BREAKFAST WITH YOUR NASTY ATTITUDE!" Dean shot at her before storming off. Everyone sat in silence as Ellie slammed her fist down.

"Dick," she muttered under her breath, going back to reading the paper. Everyone stayed silent. "If someone doesn't make a conversation right now, I'm going to lose it," she said, folding the paper and not looking up.

"Yeah so, did you wanna go shopping with me I have to grab some food for the bunker-" Charlie started.

"Yeah, let me go get dressed," Ellie said tossing her mug in the sink and heading to her room.

Xxxxx

Ellie slid into the front seat of Charlie's small yellow car. As they drove, Charlie blasted her music, singing it theatrically as they sped down the open highway. Ellie smiled at her before looking out the window getting lost in her thoughts. As much as she fought with Dean, something inside her was tugging at her gut, begging her to forgive him. She knew she had some weird bond with him while she was an angel, but she wasn't an angel anymore. Could the bond still be there?

"I' _M WALKING ON SUNSHINEEE WHOOOOOA!_ " Charlie sang, banging on the steering wheel. Ellie laughed at her and turned back to the window. She knew deep down she should probably be a little mad with her redheaded friend for spilling the beans to sam, but being mad was exhausting her. Seriously the human emotional spectrum was wearing her thin. All these feelings and at the end of the day she wanted nothing more to be intertwined with Dean. Dean. Well her mood deflated again. What was she going to even do about him? She didn't have to be an angel to feel the resentment he had towards her. Suddenly the car stopped and she and Charlie got out.

She wasn't really paying attention to what Charlie was babbling on about, she was pretty sure it was something about the new Star Wars film she was dying to see but Ellie wasn't too sure. She merrily leaned on the cart and pulled things from the shelf that they needed. Unfortunately her mind was still on that fight the other night. He was so angry. She'd never seen him so furious. And this was Dean, king of temperment issues. All he kept repeating was 'Keep you safe.' and 'Protect you.'. Protect her? She's an angel-well.. _was_ an angel of the lord. She used to be his guardian angel. Heal his scars. Keep him safe from the evils. And she did her job. They didn't owe her anything. Dean didn't owe her anything. And then she went ahead and told him she loved him. Sure, he hasn't really said it back yet and it's been five months but she's gotten to know Dean. She knows saying something like that might make him impload.

"Earth to Ell," Ellie almost bumped into Charlie as her friend waved her hand about her face. "Welcome back. You've been drifting like that for a good 25 minutes." Charlie dropped cake mix into the cart.

"Sorry," Ellie muttered, rolling the cart past her. Charlie frowned.

"Ell, don't pay any mind to him. He's a boy. You know how they are-" Charlie began as she walked next to her. Ellie snorted and tossed in a loaf of bread.

"Can't say that I have too much experience in the relationship department," Ellie said, her eyes gazing ahead of her.

"Yeah, well, this is why I like chicks, at least I can read them better. Men are always so pissy and pouty when it comes to feelings and crap."

"I agree with that," Ellie responded. She checked the list in hand, satisfied they had gotten everything. She pulled onto a line and sighed when she noticed there had to be ten people at every open register. Another thing she hated about being human, patience. She barely had any.

"Ell, you didn't do anything wrong. Just give him time. Trust me, once he realizes no sex he'll come crawling back again with a better apology." Charlie half smiled at her. She appreciated her help but Ellie knew the stubborn that burrowed inside dean. He won't budge. But then again, maybe Charlie's right. Either way, Ellie was reaching the breaking point of tired and fed up. Arguing with Dean was just too much effort on her part.

After paying and packing the groceries into the little yellow car, Charlie smiled at Ellie and dropped the keys into her hand.

"Uh..." Ellie looked at her oddly.

" You look like you need a distraction, just don't kill us." Ellie looked from the keys to Charlie and gave her a thankful smile. She definitely felt more free and preoccupied when she drove. When they got in, Ellie put her belt on and started the car. "Go easy on her, she's a tad bit weak." Ellie muffled a laugh and nodded.

" Sounds like a plan." She rolled all the windows down and Charlie grabbed her ipod, hitting shuffle. One of her weird trancy songs blared through the speakers as Ellie pulled onto the road.

The warm air circled in the car, whipping their hair around. The smile Ellie wore wouldn't budge. Blasting good music and inhaling fresh summer breezes were like a beautiful gift to her. On a such beautiful day, Ellie shouldn't be thinking of wanting to hide away in bed. And for that 30 minute drive, she didn't. Instead she wanted to go to a beach. Lay on the sand and sleep in the sun. When they arrived back, It was like a switch. Her mood began to diminish and she knew she'd have to face him some point or another. She shouldn't be so put off. Charlie's right. She did nothing wrong. In any case, she should be beyond pissed at Dean. And tell him to fuck off. But one look into those eyes and she was putty in his hands.

Xxxx

Ellie and Charlie stood in the kitchen unpacking the bags, her ipod still blaring in through the little dock on the counter.

"Need help?" A voice sounded from behind Ellie that made her freeze. She felt her defenses go up.

"Nah, I think we're good dude," Charlie said, putting the beer in the fridge.

"Oh my god," Dean said, picking up a bakery box. "Charlie, you know me so well-"

"Actually that was your girlfriend's doing," Charlie said, smirking at Ellie. Ellie sighed. Okay, she caved when she saw the pie. She lived for the look he wore when he ate that stupid desert. She promised him one day she'd learn to cook, just to make him a fresh one. Little things like watching Dean eat pie are what made it so difficult to be mad at him. Not how stupid he was.

"Uh.. thanks," Dean said behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know he was giving her his little awkward smile and rubbing the back of that perfect neck.

"You're welcome," she said, turning around and giving him a small smile. She walked past him and walked down the hall, leaving him in slight shock. After all, they had just tore into each other the other night and this morning. He was definitely not expecting her to buy him something. Especially his favorite something.

"I hope you feel like an ass when you eat that pie," Charlie said, clapping him on the back.

"Wh-why did she-" He asked confused, staring down at the box. Charlie crossed her arms and looked at him in disbelief.

"You don't seem to get it, do you? She loves you, man. You guys ripped each other new ones and yet the girl still feels the need to see a smile on your face. If I were her, I'd take that pie and slam it in your face. But hey, I guess that's one thing that will never change about her."

"What do you mean?"

"How she has no patience for pretty much anyone anymore and the one person she should have zero patience for is the one she has unlimited amounts of patience for." Charlie shrugged and tossed the empty bags in the garbage. "Go figure."


	4. Chapter 4

The lonlieness that came with fighting with dean and not having him curl around her at night, was taking its toll on Ellie for sure. She was really never a good sleeper as it came but she did miss it. And she was to tired to keep ignoring his presence around the bunker. It was awkward and childish. She needed to be a bit more mature about this. Being petty wasn't worth losing dean over. Ellie tossed and turned, she glanced over at the clock. 3:30 am. Fuck it, she thought getting out of the comfort of her warm blankets. She swung her bare feet over the side of the bed and quickly ran for the door. The hallway lights were dimmed and she could see the shadow of deans door down the hall. She slowly crept past sams and cas's and turned the rusty knob. The door opened quietly and she glanced In to see dean huddled under a thin white sheet. She frowned, would this be wise to give in first? No. She thought. Her and dean had that problem of being constantly stubborn with one another. Its why they butted heads so much. But the urge to feel his body warmth against her own was overpowering her. And this wasn't a contest of who caved first. And who forgave who. With her mind made up she crept in as quietly as possible and shut the door behind her. She waited for dean's hunter instincts to react but he didn't move.

Ellie slowly sunk into his memory foam matress and slid under the cover. The familiar calming scent of old leather alcohol and aftershave filled her nose and she felt her body begin to unwind. God she missed this. She laid her head on the pillow and watched dean's back until he shifted and realized someone was next to him. He turned over and faced her, his eyes were surrounded by the dark circles of sleepless nights and she felt the guilt hit her. He gave her a small smile and brushed the hair from her face.

"Hey." He whispered, his voice soft and sleep filled

"Turns out your not the only one who can't sleep alone." She whispered back. He frowned and scooted closer to her. His lips pressed against her forehead and she closed her eyes at his touch.

"c'mere." he mumbled wrapping an arm around her, as she burried her face in his chest. Every part of her mind was mad at her for giving in. But to be honest, she could give a fuck at this point. All she wanted was to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Ellie rolled out of bed to the smell of fresh eggs and bacon. Dean. He hasn't cooked since theyd started fighting a couple of weeks ago. But this must mean he's in a better mood. She walked into the kitchen to see him flipping a pancake. She smiled over at him softly before he gave her a small wink. The rest of the bunker walked in behind her grogily, rubbing at there tired eyes. None of them seem to take notice to the comfortable silence between her and dean and she was thankful.

"Whats with the feast?" Sam asked with a yawn. Dean sipped at his beer and laughed lightly. " Dude its 10am. Beer seriously?" Sam slid onto a stool and grabbed some bacon. Ellie snorted.

" Please, his liver probably can't function without one at this point." Ellie said not looking up but flipping the page of the news paper. Everyone froze, there eyes going to dean, clearly waiting for there usual outburst. But nothing came.

" I wish my liver was my biggest problem." Dean mumbled walking over and placing a plate in front of ellie. She thanked him and he winked at her before walking back to the stove to grab the eggs and pancakes. Everyone looked between the two before meg spoke up.

"So is this like the second apocolypse or-" She began raising an eyebrow.

" Yeah im starting to get uncomfortable..." Charlie asked. Ellie and dean turned to them.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"Well you both have been very hostile towards one another the past week. If Im not mistaken, both you and dean were ready to murder each other. Viciously I might add." Cas stated matter of factly, as he took a bite of his eggs. Dean sat down next to sam and shrugged.

"Well, now we don't." Dean smiled at his friend and cas became more confused.

"I dont understa-" Cas began scrunching his eyebrows in confuson. Ami cut him off quickly.

"Well, lets not question the peace and quiet shall we?" She said turning the conversation in another direction. Cas made to talk once more but meg silenced him with a look that said 'drop it'.

"So any new hunts coming up? Its been weird that you guys havent left the bunker in a couple days-" Said ami, she quickly bit her tongue when the words came out, fearing she might have just started another war. Dean brushed it off as did sam and everyone started eating in silence once again. That is until Charlie and Dean got into it about game of thrones and charlie ruinging last weeks episode for him because he still had it recorded on DVR. The normalcy in the bunker seemed to be returning and Ellie was thankful for these quiet moments.

* * *

The warm weather had dean outside the garage with baby, scrubbing her down as the classic rock station blasted around him. Ellie found him decked out in these weird board shorts and a black v neck, soaked to his skin as he poured soap all over the hood of the car. She had to bite back a laugh as she found him shaking his ass to The Hollies, clearly not aware of her presence. The urge was to strong and she grabbed her phone from her back pocket, tapping the screen and hitting record.

By the time the song ended, dean turned and his face paled as soon as he saw ellie smirking back at him. He pointed at her and raised an eyebrow.

"How much of that did you see?" He asked nervously. She giggled.

"Oh more then enough, nice shorts by the way." she said as he pointed the hose towards her. She stopped and gave him a warning look. "dean winchester don't you dare."

"Don't I dare what?" He said mischeviously, a wild smile growing on his lips.

"Dean I swear-" he didn' let her finish before he clicked the hose on. She gasped as the cold water drenched her. She ran after him, grabbing the soap bucket by the passenger side and dean shook his head.

"ELLIE NO-" But it was to late as she tossed it his way, covering him head to toe. He spit water out and rubbed his eyes. " That was a cheap shot-"

"Says the one with hose! I had no amo-" She sassed back. He laughed and shook his head, bubbles flying all over her. When they both quieted down she watched dean's eyes gaze over her, needieness reflecting off his features. He bit his bottom lip temptingly.

"Not gonna lie, you look pretty damn good in those wet clothes." He said grabbing the bucket to refil it. She wasn't gonna kid herself. She missed him. She missed the playful side of him. She missed those lips on her neck, and those chafed hands of his running all over her body. She missed that little moan he did when she'd bite behind his ear or the way he moved his hips with hers in perfect sync. Just the thought made her shiver. And that scruff, he had just enough that he hadn't shaved In a good week or so. But sex with dean wasn't just sex. It was like some ecstacy trip she could never get enough of. And she'd deprived herself for awhile. He didn't seem to be making any moves towards her though, like he was scared she'd deny him again. At this moment, the lust in his eyes indicated that she clearly had the upper hand, and it wouldn't be giving in if she intiated it first. She hated to admit how good his ass looked in those rediculous shorts he had on. She watched as he pushed his wet hair back and stood up. Fuck it.

Ellie didn't give him a chance to speak before she pushed him against the passanger door. She ran her hands up his soaking wet shirt that clung to his body before wrenching it over his head. He looked down at her with hooded eyes, clearly as deprived as she was. Good. Because in that moment she wanted nothing but him focused completely on her.

"You look better with yours off." She whispered dangerously in his ear. He shuddered and tightened his jaw before sliding his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her towards him. She locked onto his lips and deepened the kiss as much as she could. There tongues fought for dominance, but she was winning. She pressed against him, making him shake a little under her forcefullness.

"Mmm." He moaned softly into her lips. There it was, her favorite noise. His defeat. He was giving into her. He pulled away breathless, his forehead resting on hers. Both his hands tangled in her hair. "Whoa..." He managed to get out. " should we continue this inside-" 

"I don't think we've had sex in baby yet..." Ellie said with a smirk. Dean gulped and nodded enthusiastically as she bit her bottom lip. He opened the door and sat down leaning backwards, letting ellie climb over him. He starred up at her in awe, as she slowly crawled across the backseat. She closed the door behind her, and peeled her shirt off. His fingers gently ran down from her shoulders to her lower back, taking in the curves of her figure. He slid his hands into the back of her jean shorts and pushed them down her legs slowly. She kicked them off and eagerly urged dean's off next. Lowering herself down, she grinded against his hardness, earning another moan from his kiss swollen lips. She eagerly locked onto them once more.

* * *

Lying ontop of him in a layer of sweat, she couldn't feel more happier. His arm was lazily wrapped around her waist, and she could still hear the rapid beating of his heart from his post orgasm. Being human wasn't all bad. It was moments like this that kind of put into perspective that she could have it so much worse. The sun was setting, a golden light spreading across dean's flushed cheeks as she dazily starred up towards the ceiling. She felt his fingers slowly run up and down her mid back and the sensation was relaxing every tense muscle in her body. Suddenly dean began humming a familiar song under his breath. Ellie looked up at him, her mouth hanging open.

"What?" He said looking over at her confused.

"Are you humming stairway to heaven right now?" she said laughing a little.

"No...yeah-maybe..how do you even know that song?" he said with a questioning look. Ellie laid her head back down on his chest.

" I have to do something while you guys go on hunts. Ive pretty much gone through every album you own." She whispered, her fingers running patterns over her stomach. She felt him tense at her words. She frowned and silently prayed she didn't just ruin this perfect moment. After 5 minutes of silence she heard him sigh.

"Must get kind of bored just being here all the time huh.." He said quietly, most likely fearing the same as her. He was probably waiting for her outburst. Is this what its come to?Both of them tiptoeing around sentances and words, in fear theyd set each other off? She missed the days where she could openly relay what she felt to him without censoring herself. She nodded slowly, not looking up.

"Yeah... yeah it does." He sighed.

"Im sorry." he said almost to quiet to hear at first. She quickly looked up at him. Her mind told her to hold back. Don't cry. Don't show the weakness she felt inside. One look at the guilt written all over his face, forced her to hold back the words begging to pour out.

How can she sit here and tell this man, the man she knew she loved, that by giving up her grace and saving him, she felt like she didn't belong in this world anymore. That she couldn't bear the silence of the bunker anymore when everyone leaves. Or that even when everyone is around she still feels lost and alone. And that even though shes got so much here, there something missing inside her, like shes not whole. How do you even explain that to someone? How do you explain that you feel like you don't fit into this world no matter how hard you try to adjust? The answer is you don't. She couldn't do it. The way he was starring into her, like he just come alive again, she couldn't bare to watch the light in his eyes fade. Especially when she knows that he still blames himself for her fall. No, she wouldn't break him. He didn't deserve it. So instead she sucked in the tears that threatened to fall and expose her real feelings and just smiled.

"So am I." She whispered back, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"You know what sucks?" He said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Mmm?" Ellie groaned back, her eyes closed and her mind peaceful.

"I promised id make dinner. And thats in like an hour." He said laughing lightly as Ellie groaned and sighed into his skin.

"They can get pizza." She mumbled against his throat. She felt him snort.

" I have perfectly good burgers in the freezer." He said as he sat up, dragging Ellie into his lap. He kissed her softly. "besides, I got sam's netflix password. I think we're long overdue for movie night." He grabbed his shorts and pulled them up as ellie began dressing as well.

" Dean, I can only watch star wars so many times before I lose interest." She said after putting her wet hair into a bun. He snorted.

"No one ever loses interest in star wars unless they have some weird accident where they lose there memory, and I was gonna let you pick the movie, refrain from the chick flicks though."

"Does it really matter? We never make it to the end of it anyway-" Dean grabbed her and pulled her into him, crashing there lips together once more. She giggled and pulled away.

"That is true." He said with a wicked grin.

"Go feed everyone. Im gonna go shower the car soap from my hair." she said opening baby's door to the cool fresh night. Dean followed her out and towards the door before they both walked into the war room. Everyone a the table looked up and raised there eyebrows. Ellie quickly ran to there room darting everyone's gaze as dean sheepishly smiled.

" So I guess world war 3 is over?" Sam said looking back at the ancient book in his hands.

"Dean your shirt doesn't seem to fit you. Perhaps you should start wearing men's sizes to avoid the issue." Cas said with a straight face. Meg, Charlie and Ami coughed back laughs as Dean paled and looked down. Shit. Of course he threw on Ellie's tshirt by mistake. " Eat me Cas." he growled before running from the room. He had to fight the urge to go back and punch the crap out of Sam who he could hear bursting out in laughter the moment he walked out.

* * *

Sleep. It had become like a temporary escape for ellie. The feeling of being in two places at once but all the while creating her own little safe world in her head. That is until nightmares crept through. Nightmares of innocents screaming as fire raged around them. Sounds of hell echoing behind her. The feel of a cold blade slicing her grace bit by bit. But being next to someone, being next to dean, seemed to ease them. At least she was sleeping around 4 hours. Dean assured her hunters hours werent so bad. Kept her alert. Although her body was definitely against so little recharge time. So when she was blinded by white light around her, and feeling of warmth on the back of her neck she groaned and turned deeper into the pillow.

" Rise and shine sleeping beauty," Dean's gravely voice boomed around the room. Ellie groaned dramatically and turned over.

"No." She mumbled. She heard him snort and he pulled the covers off her.

"Get up, its like 12 pm."

" Exactly. To early." She said turning to him sourly. She could make out the smirk on his lips he slowly crawled over her and placed kisses to her bare shoulders and back. " Fuck off, im sleeping in today."

" I have a surprise for you." This caught her attention and she rolled onto her back under him. He gave her a half smile.

" Im listening," She said rubbing sleep from her eyes.

" When Charlie took you shopping, did you happen to buy a bathing suit?" She tilted her head at the question. They were in the middle of kansas.

"I..." He didnt let her finish though as he hopped off the bed, and walked out of the room.

"Be ready in 20." He said walking away. Okay that was odd. She was not really used to this overly cheery dean. But then again she didn't mind it.

* * *

"Im not a beach person." Meg said raising an eyebrow. "Its not even a real beach, its a lake." Dean rolled his eyes as he threw some stuff in his bag.

" Dude nice shorts." Sam said laughing behind him.

" Look who's talking, were going to the beach not maui." Dean shot back eyeing sams red board shorts with white hawaiian flowers.

" I like em, makes your butt look cute." Ami said slapping sam's behind before winking at him. Dean smirked at his brothers red tinged cheeks.

" Me and Cas can stay behind-" Meg said crossing her arms.

" No this is... a family vacation kinda thing. Everyone goes. Unfortunately since you and Cas are constantly joined at the hip that means you also." Dean sneered. Meg gracefully flipped him the bird and sank into a chair.

"ALRIGHT ALL READY!" Charlie said bounding into the room with a huge bag filled with god knows what.

" Diggin the Princess Leia t-shirt." Dean said zipping his bag up. " Sam you got the beer?"

"Yes dean, god forbid I forget the alcohol." answered sam sarcastically.

" Alright lets roll out," Dean said as he handed his stuff to charlie and walked back to his room. He knocked on the closed door. " You alive in there."

" Leave it up to charlie and meg to find the most revealing bathing attire in the entire store." Ellie grumbled behind the divider. Slowly the door creaked open and Dean's eyebrows shot up.

"Whoa. I mean, y-ya know it..." Dean stroked at his chin, contemplating what his next move should be. I mean in retrospect, he could totally accept the black galaxy bikini with stars all over it. But Ellie's face was definitely against the unmodest cut of the top and bottom. Dean nodded and walked past her and went to his drawer. He smiled and pulled out a black loose tank top with the words Ride Hard on them. "If its any consolation, I think you damn good. But I wasn't expecting you to walk out in something that-"

"Tiny? You and me both." She grumbled and pulled the tank top over her head. She grabbed a pair of fabric shorts and slipped them on.

" Perfect." Dean said smiling sheepishly. She flushed under his gaze and grabbed her towel and bag. " Lets go before meg decides to blow up my baby as payback." Ellie shot him a puzzled look. " Long story short. Demons can't handle the heat." He said snorting at his own joke. Ellie giggled and rolled her eyes.

"How punny." Ellie replied before they walked to the car. Dean burst out laughing.

* * *

Getting to the beach was a hassle, luckily no one seemed to have there idea today so there were only one or two people scattered along the shore. Most likely because it was 1pm and normal people roll in around 9:30-10 am. But here they all sat, charlie sitting under a sun hat, playing on her tablet. Ami sprawled out on her towel tanning. Cas , who they finally managed to get him into normalish attire, I.e a t-shirt and shorts, sat in a chair to his right and Sam sat to his left, all three of them with beers in there hands. Meg even seemed to be getting used to the 80 degree weather, she was on cas's other side lounging, with sunglasses covering her eyes. Dean's classic rock radio slowly echoing around them, as the waves crashed along the shore. He could hear sam and cas discussing something over him, probably there next case, but his focus was on Ellie. She stood just at the edge of the water, her toes dipped in. The sun beating hot against her pale skin.

"I don't know cas, this is like angel weird. I know you're kinda cut off from heaven right now but, Ami said theres been a lot of weird earthquakes there shouldnt be." Sam said sipping at his beer bottle. Cas nodded grimly.

" I can look into it. Although im not sure how much help ill be." He said saddly. His eyes drifiting into Ellies direction. Her back was facing them as she slowly bent down and grazed her fingers in the water.

" Please cas, your still a badass angel who can kick demon ass with a snap of your finger, no offense meg." He said snarkley. She smirked and told him to fuck off into the water.

" These earthquakes, do they a pattern?" Dean said turning to his brother. Sam shrugged slightly.

" Sort of but, they always leave this weird black dust behind. Like ashes." All three of them silenced.

"Alright well, all of us have been running our asses into the ground these past couple of months and to be honest, id rather not talk about work while were on our 1 day vacay. So if you excuse me," Dean said standing up and pulling his shirt over his head. Sam smiled at his brothers carefree attitude. Sometimes dean needed that. To be reckless and wild. But only in good spirit, not when one of them is about to die. He watched dean stalk up towards ellie and wrap his arms around her. She jumped and turned to him, her smile growing wide.

" God they're so cute together." Charlie said smiling warmly over at the two.

" Yeah they are, please excuse me while I hold back my lunch." Meg snorted before going back to relaxing in the sun.

* * *

Ellie jumped when she felt someone arm's grab her wistfully. When she realized it was dean she laughed a bit and turned around to face him.

" Ive been thinking," He said softly his head leaning down and kissing at her lips then down her neck. " Isn't having sex with a angel like, the ultimate form blasphamey?" Ellie rolled her eyes.

" Yeah but im not an angel anymore." She said burrying her face in his shoulder.

" Mmm im not entirely sure about that." He said placing a kiss behind her ear.

" Fornication is illegal in public dean-" She said clenching her jaw. He was teasing her on purpose.

" I hate when you and cas use technical language- its called sex ellie... sex. Or making love or whatever-" Ellie giggled and pulled away.

" Dean are you blushing? How sweet-" With that dean lifted her around his waist and walked deeper into the water. " DEAN NO- DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT-" She began yelling through her laughter. She clung to him tightly as he tried to throw her off.

"YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE FUN OF ME UNLESS YOUR WILLING TO PAY CONSEQUENCES-" he said chuckling.

"DEAN N-" But it was to late as he tossed her in front of him, and she sank under water. When she popped up she splashed him. " Your such a a dick." She said with an amused smile. He shrugged.

" Eh, its my only form of entertainment."

" Rude." She said splashing him again before he dove after her and pulled her ontop of him. " No kisses will not make up for the dirty water im now drenched in-" She said shaking her head.

Dean paused, his eyes grazing over ellies face. He took in every detail that came through when the golden sun reflected off her. He took in the beauty mark on her neck and the way her eyes lit up against the yellow tint. He took in the way her lips puffed out, red and swollen from the way he kissed her. He never wanted to forget the way she looked right now. Worry free. Happy. And his.

"What?" Ellie asked bashfully, her hand pushing the wet hair from her cheeks. Dean shrugged.

"Nothing. Just nice to see you in actual daylight instead of those flaurescent lights in the bunker." He said softly. Ellie smiled back, and licked her lips.

" Thank you." she said running her hand along his jaw line.

" For what?" He asked curiously. It was her turn to shrug.

" I don't know, a day out I guess. Ive never properly been to a beach before."

" You're telling me that when you had wings you didn totally take full advantage and swoop through malibu and hawaii?"

" I mean ive been there but not on a vacation," she said quietly, a frown replacing her smile.

"glad I could be of assistance then." With his words ellie leaned into his neck and closed her eyes. The waves slowly rocking against them both.


End file.
